Lo que nunca se vio en la liga Añil
by Fanderichie
Summary: Ash y Richie compartieron una noche bajo la luz de la luna en la liga Añil, pero...¿qué pasó de verdad?. Leagueshipping, Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Ni pokémon ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad mia.

Esta historia es un Shonen-ai. O sea, chico x chico. Si no os gusta el género, simplemente no lo leáis. Así nos ahorraremos muchas cosas.

La pareja principal: Leagueshipping (Ash x Richie).

**Lo que nunca se vio en la liga añil**

Ash y Richie habían acampado para dormir. El Team Rocket había robado una gran cantidad de pokémon, y aunque habían estado toda la tarde corriendo tras ellos, se hizo de noche sin que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera alcanzar la furgoneta de los villanos. Asi pues, Ash y su nuevo amigo Richie, con el que conectó a las mil maravillas desde que se conocieron en aquel ascensor, habían terminado de cenar unas latas de conserva que guardaba Richie, y tras mantener una apasionante discusión sobre quién iba a ser el mejor entrenador pokémon y tras jugar a encontrar "formas de pokémon en las estrellas", se fueron a dormir placidamente aunque con un sentimiento extraño en el estómago. Aunque ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

ASH'S POV:

_-Pensamiento-_

Genial. No puedo dormir.

Contaré ovejitas...una ovejita, dos ovejitas, tres ovejitas...

Vale, es inútil.

¿Richie se habrá dormido ya?

La verdad es que ha sido toda una suerte que haya venido conmigo. Y menos mal que llevaba dos sacos de dormir. Es un chico muy previsor. Y me ha salvado la vida. Si no llega a ser por él, ahora mismo estarían buscando mis huesos en el barranco. Pero bueno...

La verdad es que también me ha dado de cenar...tendría que agradecérselo de alguna manera. Mañana haré algo por él. Ya veré qué.

Qué maravilla, sigo sin poder dormir, y encima tengo una sensación extraña en el estómago. La verdad es que esta sensación también la tenía antes...cuando se tiró a salvarme...

¿Pero qué narices estoy pensando¿estoy tonto o qué? Seguramente estoy delirando por la falta de sueño y por el cansancio. El dolor de estómago es porque estoy intranquilo porque el Team Rocket tiene a pikachu y a los demás. Eso es. Estoy preocupado por pikachu.

¿Estará Richie también preocupado por sus pokémon? La verdad es que parece que le importan mucho los pokémon. No hay más que ver cómo ha acariciado antes a pikachu.

Parece muy maduro, como ha dicho mi madre.

Un momento¿qué hago yo pensando en él otra vez? Joder...¿qué me pasa?

RICHIE'S POV:

_-Pensamiento-_

¿Se habrá dormido ya Ash?

No sé, por cómo ha actuado antes, yo diría que está tan nervioso como yo. ¿Recuperaremos a nuestros pokémon¿Estarán bien? Estoy muy preocupado por Sparky...

Dios...me duele la tripa. No voy a poder dormir en toda la noche pensando en ello.

¿Estará Ash tan preocupado como yo?

Seguramente sí. Seguro que está despierto pensando en algún plan para encontrar la furgoneta del Team Rocket. Es muy valiente y temerario. Igual demasiado, pero aun así es admirable.

Vale, creo que me estoy obsesionando.

Mejor intentaré dormir.

La verdad es que ha sido una suerte encontrarme con Ash. Siempre viajo sólo, asi que tener un amigo que no sea un pokémon es de agradecer. Y hablando de agradecimimentos, le he salvado la vida, asi que me debe una muy gorda...

Y ahora que lo pienso, creo que estoy pensando demasiado en él.

Ja, ja. Qué patético.

Me estoy obsesionando con la primera persona, no pokémon, con la que paso una noche.

¿Pero no iba yo a dormir? Joder...

NARRADORA:

Los dos chicos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos. En un momento dado, Ash, que sentía que los músculos de sus piernas se estaban entumeciendo, la estiró para moverse, tocando sin querer la pierna de Richie. Sus pies también se rozaron.

- ¿Me está tocando? – Pensó Richie – Tiene los pies fríos...Nah, no puede ser, es mi imaginación distorsionada.

Ash se dio cuenta de que había rozado a su compañero, pero no hizo ningún comentario para no despertarlo, puesto que pensaba que su amigo, sí estaba dormido.

La verdad es que cuando sus piernas se tocaron, la sensación extraña que tenía Ash en el estómago se intensificó, su respiración se volvió más agitada, le latía el corazón a mil por hora...

- ¿Por qué me pasará esto? – Pensó. Y miró a su compañero que, aparentemente, estaba dormido y no se había enterado del incidente. – La verdad es que ha sido agradable.

Tras este pensamiento, le entraron ganas de pegarse con la cabeza contra una pared. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando semejantes cosas?. Pero por qué será, que, mientras maldecía todo lo maldecible por haber pensado aquello, sin darse cuenta estaba rozando su pierna contra la de Richie.

Ahora sí, Richie casi se muere del susto.

- O sea, esto no es mi imaginación. ¡Ash me está metiendo mano! Bueno, o...pierna, lo que sea. Joder, joder¿qué hago¡no sé qué hacer!

Finalmente, armándose de valor, Richie decidió darle a entender a Ash que estaba despierto diciendo un casi inaudible "Ash" con voz tímida.

Cuando el chico de pelo negro escuchó su nombre, se le heló la sangre.

- Mierda – Pensó.

Ash se separó de Richie y este último se dio la vuelta para estar cara a cara con su compañero.

- Esto...yo...eeer...- Ash no sabía qué decir para disculparse – Esto...no sé que..no sé por qué...o sea, yo no quería...esque no sé...

- Está bien. No pasa nada – Richie intentó tranquilizar a Ash. En realidad tampoco le había desagradado tanto. Por no decir que no le había desagradado en absoluto. De hecho, le había encantado.

- Lo siento – Dijo Ash por fin, tan rojo como los laterales de su gorra y mirando hacia abajo.

- No pasa nada, en serio – Le contestó Richie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bien...

Ash al final, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Richie. La verdad es que tenía unos ojos preciosos. Y sin pensarlo, se fue acercando hacia el chico.

Richie no se hizo de rogar y, cerrando los ojos, se dejó hacer.

Los dos chicos se besaron bajo la luz de la luna llena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos chicos recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche.

O si lo recordaban...no quisieron hablar de ello. Simplemente fueron a salvar a los pokémon que tantos dolores de tripa les había costado.

Por que les dolía la tripa por los pokémon, claro¿qué iba a ser si no? .

**FIN.**

**Notas de la autora: **¿Cómo puedo llegar a ser tan ñoña? xDDD

En fin, pues he aquí mi primer fic de pokémon. Escribí otro hace un tiempo, pero no lo terminé, además era demasiado largo.

Espero que os haya gustado esta historia. A ver si me animo y termino el otro.

Por favor, comentadme cómo podría mejorar Graciaaaaaas.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones del capitulo anterior:

1) Se supone que en mi historia, Ash le roza la pierna a Richie; pero si os fijáis en el anime, veréis que es imposible porque Ash está metido en un saco de dormir unipersonal, mientras que Richie está como en una especie de "cama" xD. Bien, según yo, en esta historia, Ash tenía mucho calor, era una noche de verano, y por lo tanto se salió del saco.  
Así, la historia tiene sentido xD

2) En un momento dado, digo que la madre de Ash dijo que Richie era muy maduro. Bueno, no fue Delia. Fue el Profesor Oak, y cuando escribí la historia yo era consciente de esto. ¿Por qué le puse a la madre de Ash diciéndolo?, porque me pareció mejor que para una relación, fuera la madre de uno de los integrantes de la pareja, la que diera el visto bueno al otro.  
Sin más.

**Lo que nunca vimos en la Liga Añil**

**(Capitulo 2)**

Tras la derrota de Richie contra Assumpta, bastante decepcionado pero a la vez orgulloso, el chico se fue al lago que estaba cerca del estadio para pensar.

Necesitaba pensar.

¿Por qué había perdido¿Cual había sido la verdadera causa de su derrota? Él se había preparado muy bien durante casi un año para la liga, estaba convencido de que podía ganar. Si pudo ganar a un amigo suyo, que es algo más difícil¿cómo es que esa chica, pija, le había ganado?

RICHIE'S POV:

_-Pensamiento-_

¿Por qué no he podido ganar¿Qué me ha pasado?

No ha sido por mis pokémon. Ellos han estado fantásticos. ¿Habrá sido por mi?

Tiene que ser.

¿Pero por qué justo ahora?

La verdad es que me quedé muy preocupado por Ash ayer. Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas. Se cayó de rodillas frente a mi y lloró.

En un momento dado no supe cómo interpretarlo, me descolocó bastante. Sé que él quería ganar, pero no me dio la sensación de que se alegrara por mi. Yo sé que me habría alegrado por él.

Pero, sobre todo, no pude dormir por lo que pasó aquella noche. Dándole vueltas a la relación que haya podido tener "aquello", con la derrota suya de ayer. Puede que estuviera poco lúcido porque, en lo más profundo de él, no quería ganarme. Y puede que por eso luego se sintiera culpable por no haber dado todo de sí.

Menos mal que ha venido antes de mi combate para tranquilizarme. Me ha transmitido mucha serenidad, aunque luego le haya defraudado.

Tiene que ser eso. He perdido porque he estado más concentrado en no defraudarle que en ganar por mi mismo.

Le dije que intentaría ganar por los dos, pero ahora que he perdido, he perdido por los dos. Doble derrota para él.

Genial.

Me siento bastante mal, la verdad, pero sé que la próxima vez ganaré. He aprendido algo muy importante de esta derrota, y es que no tengo que mezclar mi vida privada con el entrenamiento pokémon.

NARRADORA:

- Ya te encuentras mejor¿verdad? – Preguntó Richie a su pikachu, al que llevaba en brazos.

- Pika – Suponemos que será un sí.

En ese momento, Ash, apareció por detrás, y Richie, bastante "animado" lo llamó:

- ¡Hola Ash!

- Richie...- Ash estaba cabizbajo y pronunció el nombre de su amigo con un tono un tanto triste en su voz. – Estoy tan...

- Bueno, Ash – Intentó animarle Richie – Ahora ya tenemos algo más en común.

- ¿En común?, ah, sí – Y terminó con una risita tímida.

Richie soltó a Sparky y el Pikachu de Ash bajó del hombro de su amo. Ambos pokémon, acto seguido, se fueron a jugar para relajar tensiones. Los dos chicos observaron a sus pokémon durante un instante, y Richie, pensando otra vez en lo mismo, pensó en alto:

- Podemos aprender mucho de la derrota.

- ¿Eh? – Este comentario descolocó un poco a Ash, ya que no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería su compañero.

Los dos entrenadores se acercaron al lago y, sin pensarlo mucho, se miraron y se sonrieron. Estaban tranquilos. Les relajaba la presencia del otro. Decidieron sentarse.

Miraron al lago por largo rato, y, de repente, Richie notó como algo cálido se depositaba sobre su mano. Era la de Ash.

Richie, bastante sorprendido por el acto, miró a su compañero, que, sin mirarle a la cara, estaba tan rojo como los laterales de su gorra. Richie se sonrió y, con un poco de timidez, puso su cabeza contra el hombro de Ash.

La respiración de este segundo se agitó, sentía mariposas en el estómago, pero a la vez se sentía a gusto.

Estuvieron así un largo tiempo, disfrutando la presencia del otro, hasta que decidideron que mejor sería separarse, no fuera a ser que viniera alguno de los otros amigos de Ash, y a ver cómo explicaban entonces la situación.

Se pusieron a hablar, una vez más sobre sus derrotas. Ash llegó a la conlusión de que, efectivamente, Richie era mucho más maduro que él. Pero no sintió envidia ni ningún otro sentimiento negativo. Todo lo contrario. Notó cómo ese descubrimiento le hacía feliz, le hacía sentir algo más que una simple amistad por el otro chico.

Sin pensarlo, fue a besar apasionadamente a Richie, cuando, de repente, escucharon gritar a sus pikachus.

- Joder...- Pensó Ash. ¿Pero por qué lo hizo¿Por que el Team Rocket había atrapado a los pikachus o porque...?

_Continuará._

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, pues en un principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero he decidido que lo voy a convertir en una trilogía. Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Sé que no hay mucha acción, es más pensamiento y desarrollo de sentimientos de Ash y de Richie, pero supongo que en el último ya haré algo más apasionado.

Además, en el próximo capitulo toca la despedida xDDDD

Bueno, quiero hacer una anotación, y es que los diálogos que he puesto entre Ash y Richie son LITERALES. O sea, que ya me estáis viendo, con el DVD y el Word abiertos y transcribiendo todo lo que estos dos iban diciendo xDDD (Versión en español de España)

He intentado colocarlo todo de un modo que sea realista y no afecte a la historia principal. Lo de la manita y la cabeza tendrían lugar cuando el Team Rocket, antes de robar a los pikachus, está diciendo cual es su plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que nunca se vio en la Liga Añil**

**(Capitulo 3 – Fin)**

ASH'S POV:

_Pensamiento_

Bien, pues dentro de nada todo esto habrá acabado.

Sinceramente, no quiero que acabe...

¿Por qué me habré puesto así?...Joder, espero que no se den cuenta.

Supongo que me habrá sentado mal algo de lo que he comido hasta ahora...

¿no?

NARRADORA:

Ash estaba en el baño, vomitando. Al parecer, no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza la idea de que, ese misma noche, todo lo que había vivido durante las últimas semanas acabaría.

TODO acabaría.

Tampoco paraban de pasar imágenes de él y de Richie por su mente.

¿En qué se había convertido su amistad?

Ash estaba seguro de que nunca había tenido una relación tan estrecha con ninguno de sus otros amigos...

Cuando se encontró mejor, salió del baño y se reunió en el restaurante de la Liga con su madre, el Profesor Oak, Misty, Brock, y Richie, claro. Le habían invitado a cenar con ellos y él había aceptado la invitación.

Cuando Richie dijo que sí, Ash se alegró muchísimo. Tanto, que tuvo que soltar su adrenalina retando a una carrera a su nuevo amigo.

Después de cenar, los dos chicos fueron a que les dieran una medalla por haber participado en la liga; y tras la entrega, luego se realizó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Durante los fuegos...

ASH'S POV:

_Pensamiento_

Como había temido, dentro de unas horas todo habrá terminado, y tendré que despedirme de Richie.

Me da mucha pena, la verdad. No quiero despedirme de él.

NARRADORA:

Este era el conflicto interno que tenía Ash en todo momento.

En un momento dado, sin siquiera pensar en qué estaba haciendo, Ash acercó su mano a la de Richie, y la cogió.

Nunca mirando al chico.

Richie se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que la mano de Ash estaba posada sobre la suya.

Richie no pudo evitar ruborizarse intensamente. Miró a Ash, que en ningún momento lo miraba, pero al que se le podía apreciar un estado de vergüenza bastante importante.

Cuando los fuegos terminaron, Ash soltó la mano de Richie, y casi inaudiblemente le preguntó "¿Podemos hablar?". Richie afirmó con la cabeza.

Esperaron a que todos se fueran, incluída la familia (y amigos, claro) de Ash, y se sentaron en las gradas para hablar.

- ¿Y bien¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó Richie curioso.

- En realidad no sé muy bien de qué quiero hablar...

- Entiendo...

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Era de noche, pero ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, y la temperatura era bastante buena. Corría una brisa muy agradable.

En un momento dado, Ash se fue acercando lentamente hacia Richie, le movió la cara hacia la suya con una mano, y le besó.

Al principio Richie se quedó helado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero pronto se relajó y le devolvió el beso.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que Richie, con un poco más de ansia que antes, se avalanzó a besar otra vez a Ash.

Los dos lo estaban disfrutando, y en ningún momento se pararon a pensar qué estaban haciendo ni por qué. Las manos de los chicos corrían por el cuerpo del otro, los besos eran cada vez más profundos, más fuertes, más húmedos; la ropa empezaba a estorbar, la temperatura había subido notablemente¿o eran ellos?, se empezaban a escuchar gemidos...

Cuando ya no podían más, Richie, cogiendo seguridad en sí mismo, se desvistió de cintura para arriba, y tumbó a Ash en una de las gradas, quedando él sentado sobre el cuerpo del otro. Se agachó a besar a Ash, y éste, pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico sobre él, empezó a "jugar" con los pantalones, introduciendo las manos dentro del pantalón rápidamente, pasando sus manos por el borde de la tela...

Mientras tanto, Richie había dejado la boca de Ash y se divertía besando, lamiendo y hasta mordiendo las orejas, debajo de las orejas, y el cuello del chico; mientras sus manos se movían por el torso de Ash, debajo de la camiseta negra, y jugaban con todo lo que se iban encontrando.

Ash sentía que iba a explotar, e intentó quitarle, sin mucho éxisto, los pantalones a Richie.

- ¿Te crees que me vas a desnudar mientras tú estás completamente vestido? – Rió Richie.

- Es verdad, no es justo – Concordó Ash. – Tendré que quitarme algo...- Dijo con un tonto que intentó ser sensual.

- No, tendré que quitarTE algo, mi querido Ashie – Respondió Richie con una sonrisita picarona. Y quitándole la camisa y la camiseta a Ash, se volvieron a besar.

Siguieron con este juego un rato, hasta que, en un momento dado en el que Ash se olvidó de todo y se concentró en el placer, soltó sin querer un "te quiero".

Richie se paró en seco, sorprendido.

Ash se cubrió la boca con las manos.

ASH'S POV:

_Pensamiento_

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

¿Soy estúpido o qué¿cómo se me ha ocurrido decir algo así?

Joder, pero esque ni siquiera lo he pensado.

¿Y ahora qué?

Habré echado todo al garete...

RICHIE'S POV:

_Pensamiento_

¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?

No me lo puedo creer.

O sea, ya me imaginaba que lo nuestro no era una amistad como las otras, pero de ahí a...

Dios mio...

NARRADORA:

Richie cogió las manos de Ash y las quitó de su boca, poniendo su propia boca en su lugar.

- Te quiero – Susurró.

Ash sonrió y abrazó a su...¿amigo?, aliviado.

Ahora estaban los dos sentados en las gradas. Se pusieron sus respectivas camisetas y se quedaron pensando un rato.

- Richie...no quiero que esto termine – Empezó Ash.

- Yo tampoco.

- Estas últimas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida – Continuó.

- Venga, no exageres – Sonrió Richie. Ash le sonrió de vuelta.

- Vente con nosotros – Ofreció Ash de repente.

- ¿Qué? – Richie estaba bastante sorprendido.

- Vente con nosotros, Richie. Así esto no terminará.

Richie se quedó pensando un rato, y con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos, dijo:

- Lo siento, Ash. Yo siempre he viajado solo. Sparky y los demás están acostumbrados a viajar solos, y la verdad es que tampoco sé cómo reaccionarían tus amigos si yo estuviera allí. Por no decir que nuestra meta es la misma, y que, para TODO absolutamente, tendríamos que competir. Es mejor que cada uno siga su camino. Esto ha sido algo fantástico que no olvidaremos jamás, pero...es mejor así. Esto no terminará siempre y cuando lo sigamos recordando.

- ...- Ash no dijo nada. Parecía decepcionado.

- Ash, por favor...

- ...Tienes razón, Richie –Sonrió Ash.

* * *

Al poco se tuvieron que despedir, cada uno siguió su camino.

Aunque...lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que al cabo de unos años, se volverían a encontrar.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, antes que nada...LO SIEENTOOOOOOOOOOO. Siento haber tardado tanto en terminarlo. La verdad es que la parte "sexy" del fic la tenía escrita desde hacía tiempo, pero no sabía cómo integrarla en la historia XDD

Y...bueno, pues aquí termina esta trilogía.No sé si hacer lo mismo con Johto. Ya veré.

Espero que os haya gustado!

VIVA EL LEAGUESHIPPING!!!!!!!!!! Desafortunadamente, no es una pareja con muchos fans TT

R&R plz


End file.
